Season 3 Spells
All spells from season 3. These include spells cast by demons and spells that weren't cast but are in the Book of Shadows. Note: Only episodes containing spells are listed. Once Upon A Time To See the Unseen * Prue adjusted and combined the ''"Spell To See What Can't Be Seen", the "Spell to Cultivate Innocence" and the "Power of Three Spell".'' :In this tween time, this darkest hour :we call upon this sacred power. :Three together stand alone :Command the unseen to be shown. :In innocence we search the skies, :enchanted are our newfound eyes. Primrose Empath To Reliquish an Empath's Power *''Be warned, the caster will receive the Empath's power if he places his hand on you while you cast it'' :Free the empath :Release his gift :Let his pain be cast adrift. Sleuthing With the Enemy Belthazor Vanquishing Potion :Spirits of air :Forest and sea :set us of this :demon free; :beast of hoof :and beasts of shell, :drive this evil :back to hell! To Summon Belthazor/The Magic to Magic Spell :’’This Spell forcibly calls Belthazor by Connecting’’ :’’a Witch's Magic to this Demon's Magic:’’ :Magic Forces :black and White :Reaching out Through :space and Light :Be He Far Or :be He Near :Bring Us the Demon :Belthazor Here! Coyote Piper Alchemist Vanquishing Spell :Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone :the Alchemist shall transform none, :Cruel scientist of evil born, :with this words face the fire's scorn. To Expel a Life Essence :Host soul, reject this poison essence. :Let love’s light end this cruel possession. Blinded by the Whitelighter Eames Vanquishing Spell :Time for amends :And a victim's revenge: :Cloning power turn sour, :Power to change turn to strange, :I'm rejecting your deflection. Wrestling With Demons Lost and Found Spell :Light a mixed purple & pink candle whist holding a quartz crystal and speak the following spell: :Guiding spirits I ask your charity, :Lend me your focus and clarity, :Lead me to what I cannot find, :To restore that and my peace of mind. To Find Tom :Show me the path to the one I cannot find :to save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind. Reversal Spell :I return what I didn't want to find. :Let it be out of sight, out of mind. Bride and Gloom Dark Binding :In the beginning, we were damned, :and through damnation, :we found freedom, power, and purpose. :As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts. :And in your union, may these gifts increase so :your powers may grow in the service of evil. :So be it. Hemlock Killing Spell :Branch of Hemlock :Do your deed :Blood of Life :Will you impede :Poisoned Bark :Will stop the breath :And in the end :Will bring death. To Kill a Female Warlock :Through this Book :Weave this Spell :Create the Pain of :Heaven and Hell :May she Suffer :Until she Cries :Her tears will Run :And then she Dies. To Vanquish a Dark Priestesses :Powers of Light, :Magic of Right, :Cast this Blight :Into forever's Night. Just Harried Handfasting Spell :Heart to thee, :Body to thee, :Always and forever, :So mote it be. Death Takes a Halliwell To Summon the Angel of Death :Spirits of Air, Sand and Sea, :Converge to set the Angel free. :In the wind I send this rhyme, :Bring death before me before my time. Seekers Vanquishing Spell :Knowledge gained by murderous means :is wisdoms bitter enemy :The mind that burns with stolen fire :will now become your funeral pyre Pre-Witched Seance Spell :Beloved unknown spirit, :we seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune :with us and move among us. To Vanquish a Feline Warlock Familiar :Nine times this evil's cheated death, :felt no pain and kept its breath :This warlock standing in our midst, :let him feel what he has missed. Witches be warned: This spell requires the Power of Three, to be performed whilst the warlock is dying but before the dematerialization and a special vanquishing potion. Look Who's Barking To Track a Banshee :The Piercing Cry :that Feeds on Pain :and Leaves more :Sorrow than it Gains :Shall now Be Heard :By One who seeks :to Stop the Havoc :that it wreaks All Hell Breaks Loose To Vanquish Shax :Evil winds that blows :That which forms below :No longer may you dwell :Death takes you with this spell *This is a Power of Three spell. When performed without the power of three this spell will at best only wound shax, forcing him to retreat. Category:Spells Category:Season 3